the_virgo_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Independent Virgonian Confederacy
The Independent Virgonian Confederacy was the separatist faction that formed during the Virgonian Civil War (2985-2999) against the Galactic Federation (2985) and later, the InterGalactic Alliance (2985-2999) along with its allies in the United InterGalactic Coalition. History Originally, the Galactic Federation had encompassed much of the Milky Way Galaxy and the neighboring galaxies of the Local Group. But within the next century or so, with the rise of the Head of State Favrio Nespon, the Federation soon rapidly expanded across the entire Virgo Supercluster, gaining a foothold on much of he cluster in 2985. With the rapid expansion of the Federation, many of the governments within the Virgo Supercluster began to see this as an act of imperialism. The Independent Virgonian Confederacy was formed at the start of the Virgonian Civil War to counter the Galactic Federation's growing power within the Virgo Supercluster. The founding governments/corporate entities in Virgo Supercluster listed here met on the planet of Zorod during the year 2973 to discuss a war of secession: *The Empire of Zorod. *The Republic of Gorbin (defected to United InterGalactic Coalition in 2998). *The Strabhausen Hegemony. *The Kingdom of Cron. *The Free Colonies of Tion. (dissolved 2998) *The Protectorate of Olovo. *The Free Planets of Dorm. *The Trade Guild of Triangulum. *Techno Conglomerate. *Triangulum Commercial Guild. Note: These are only the founding enities of the IVC, not the full list of members. The Independent Virgonian Confederacy remained secret until 2985, when the 6th Fleet under Admiral Devronian Loathsome attacked the Federation space station Davis along with the nearby planet of Corpus Christi in the galaxy M87 and occupied it. As a result of this, many planets and even galaxies began to secede or declare themselves neutral. The secessionist movement was bolstered by the victory at Corpus Christi and by the reaction of mass panic by many systems and launched an all-out war against the Federation, soon to be called the Alliance. The planets of Bosquinha, Nek'Bwatua, Gorok, and Megasraf were overwhelmed and taken by the Confederacy in 2986. A year later, the entire Canes Vernatici Cluster was in Confederate hands. The Water Globe, the Head of State's residence over Dacia, had been destroyed the same year. The wave of Confederate victories within the next few years severely weakened the Alliance and its forces, most notably at Cron in 2997, where an entire Alliance fleet had been annihilated by a much larger Confederate force. However, as the IVC began consuming the Alliance on the battlefield, they then realized that many of the neutral governments were considering joining the Alliance's side. This alarmed the Confederates and so, in 2998, they launched a pre-emptive strike on the neutral governments, including the Lincoln Republic, the Kwan-Tskethi Coalition, and the Wignaught Imperium. As a result of the Confederates' unsuccessful attacks, the tide turned to the favor of the Federation. When the InterGalactic Coalition was formed in 2999, the IVC was tottering on the brink of collapse. The newly reformed Alliance and their allies within the newly formed United InterGalactic Coalition began to pound down on the weakened Confederates within that last year. Many of the generals and leaders, most notably Admiral Devronian Loathsome and President Kares Lascovin. Eventually, within the same year, the Confederates surrendered on the Alliance capital planet of Earth and the Confederacy was effectively dissolved the next year. Government and politics The IVC was, by name, a confederacy of systems and galaxies independent to that of the Federation/Alliance. It was, in theory, composed of an executive branch, which was composed of the Head of State and the Cabinet, and an legislative branch, composed of the Confederate Assembly.. In reality, the Confederacy was a military junta run by mostly generals, making the Assembly a mere technicality. The capital was the planet Zorod, an major spaceport within many of the trading lanes within the Virgo Supercluster. Military The Confederate Military was composed of three branches: *The Confederate Army was the main ground force of the Confederacy. It was composed of the combined militaries of the factions that seceded from the Federation/Alliance. *The Confederate Navy was the main spacefaring force of the Confederacy. It was also composed of the combined navies of the factions that seceded from the Federation/Alliance. *The Confederate Special Forces was the clandestine operations branch of the Confederacy. It was responsible for many of the high-profile attacks on important Federation targets. The Confederate Military was dissolved at the end of Virgonian Civil War in 2999 wiht many of its ships being absorbed into the newly reformed InterGalactic Alliance Military. Major Leaders/Generals of the Confederacy *Admiral Devronian Loathsome (????-2999): Formerly an admiral of the Zorodian Navy, Admiral Devronian had joined the ranks of the Confederacy soon after the Confederacy was founded. He was notorious for the leading role he played in the attack on the Federation space station Davis ''and the planet of Corpus Christi. He fought out much of the war on the Confederates' side, taking part in many of their major battles as the leader of the Confederate Navy. He was killed in the final battle at Alvo Calamari in 2999 after defecting to the Alliance after the battle of Gorbin. *President Kares Lah'Scovin (2944- ): Born on the planet of Gorbin, Kares was the "President" of the Confederacy; in reality, he was merely a reluctant puppet for the ruling generals. In 2989, he had escaped from the Confederacy during the battle of the ''Davenport ''and defected to the Alliance. He became a leading politician in the Alliance Congress. He was the leader that eventually convinced his home, the Republic of Gorbin, to defect from the Confederacy and was one of the leaders at the Earth Peace Conference at the end of the war in 2999. *The Most Honourable General Baleesh Mal'Kovar (????-2999): He was the Emperor of Zorod and had led his government into the war. After President Kares Lah'scovin had defected to the Federation/Alliance in 2989, he took over as the supreme leader of the Confederacy. He had dissolved the Assembly and was responsible for many of the atrocities commited by the Confederacy during the war. He was killed during the final battle of the war at Alvo Calamari in 2999 when his flagship, the ''Destroyer, was destroyed. Members *The Empire of Zorod, led by Emperor Baleesh Mal'Kovar. :: Delegates/Important Leaders: *Devronian Loathsome, Admiral of the Zorod/Confederate Fleet (defected). *Lor'gash Mel'Druvin, Minister of Defense. *Kevro'nii, General of the Zorod Imperial Army. *Kivu'alkona, Khzod ''General of the Zorod Imperial Army. *The Strabhausen Hegemony, led by King Straub--Gotha-Haus. :: Delegates/Important Leaders: *Hans Dotrimon, Minister of War and Foreign Affairs. *Henri Strabhausen, Prince of the House of Strabhausen. *Carta, General of the ''Strabhausenwehr. '' *''The Kingdom of Cron, led by King Cronos III. :: Delegates/Important Leaders: *Xim, Warmaster of Cron. *Devors Freid, Minister of Foreign Affairs. *Free Colonies of Tion, led by President Basho Om-Adir. :: Delegates/Important Leaders: *Dimtum Sykes, Minister of Foreign Affairs (defected). *Gordon Fenton, Minister of Defense (IGA sleeper agent). *Fyn Treelawn, General and Admiral of the Free Tion Defense Force.